Amour impossible
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Severus Snape succombe aux charmes d'un certain Lycan. Malheureusement pour eux, leur histoire ne sera pas un conte de fée et ils devront surmonter bcp d'obstacles avant de pouvoir prétendre au bonheur. SS/RL, SS/LM ... Suspendue
1. Chapter 1

_**Amour impossible**_

Chapitre 1

Pendant sa 2ème année, le grand Lucius Malfoy remarqua un jeune 1ère année plutôt intrigant et assez fascinant, un brun ténébreux. Curieux, il décida de l'observer pendant quelques mois pour essayer de savoir à quel genre de personne il avait affaire. Il se surprit à apprécier ce garçon qui était définitivement quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant avec son ton acerbe et ses répliques cinglantes surtout qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'il lui répondait comme à n'importe qui. Lucius appréciait le fait qu'il n'était pas un lèche-cul comme tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour et qui l'agaçaient comme pas possible. Ce jeune homme avait décidément beaucoup de caractère.

Il décida alors qu'il était temps de faire sa connaissance. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la réticence de ce cher Severus Snape(eh oui ! c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait) à être approché. D'un autre coté, il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien et un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et puis il prenait cela comme un défi car jamais avant ça on ne lui avait résisté. Il finit par y arriver avec beaucoup de patience, de ruse et de compromis. Il était plutôt étonné de tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour avoir l'amitié de Severus et de son acharnement mais il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde parce qu'il adorait passer son temps à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien comme des amis d'enfance.

Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt renfermés comme personnes et ne se livraient jamais, ils gardaient toujours leurs masques d'impassibilité en toute occasion. Seulement, entre eux s'était spécial, ils étaient de vrais amis et les masques tombaient. Ils se disaient tout ou presque et ils s'appréciaient énormément. Il y avait une très grande complicité entre eux.

Tous les Serpentards enviaient Severus pour sa relation privilégiée avec le plus puissant et le plus riche de leur maison Lucius Malfoy bien sur. Ce dernier s'enfichait bien sur.

D'un autre coté, pour Severus, Lucius représentait tout ce qu'il avait espéré en arrivant à Poudlard même s'il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion: un ami, un vrai. Quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir confiance et qui ne le trahirait jamais, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait discuter de tout et partager sa souffrance sans être jugé ou ridiculisé, quelqu'un qui pourrait rendre sa vie moins sombre, moins terne.

Finalement, ils étaient l'un pour l'autre une bouffée d'air frais et ils étaient heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ce qui était énorme pour eux vu leurs vies respectives.

Et puis les années passèrent et leur relation devint presque fusionnelle et petit à petit, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Et à l'âge de 16ans, se rendant à l'évidence, Lucius dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était irrémédiablement gay puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer tous les beaux mecs de Poudlard. Cependant ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, il avait peur de la réaction de Severus car il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de l'homosexualité. Et puis d'un autre coté le fait qu'il matait le cul de son meilleur ami (qui est sublime soit dit en passant) lui faisait peur.

Un jour prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de lui en parler et ils se retrouvèrent après les cours dans une salle de classe vide verrouillée et insonorisée. Ne sachant par où commencer et se sentant mal à l'aise, Lucius n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette classe. Severus sentant le malaise de son ami et trouvant cela étrange lui dit doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer:

-Lucius, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que si tu as un problème je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu te souviens, on se l'était promis.

Poussant un soupir Lucius regarda son ami dans les yeux devinant son inquiétude et lui dit dans un souffle en détournant les yeux:

-Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais te dire c'est pour ça que je suis… disant un peu nerveux. Je … Je suis gay voilà.

N'entendant aucune réponse de Severus, il se retourna pour le regarder et il le trouva entrain de le regarder avec un certain amusement et se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que je sois gay? Tu peux m'expliquer?

Sur ce Severus ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire qui donna des frissons à son ami car même s'il était son meilleur ami il ne l'avait pas entendu souvent rire comme ça et il aimait beaucoup entendre Severus rire car pour lui c'était un son très agréable mais à cet instant il pensait qu'il était un pervers fini si le simple fait de l'entendre rire pouvait l'exciter autant, c'était comme si tout son corps était parcouru d'ondes électriques. Il attendit patiemment que le fou rire passe et quand Severus se calma il lui dit:

-Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien fondu la gueule à mes dépend tu pourrais peut-être avoir l'obligeance de m'en expliquer la raison.

-Je crois bien que moi aussi.

-Tu pourrais développer s'il te plait, je ne fais pas divination. Quoi "toi aussi"?

-Je crois bien que moi aussi je suis gay.

Et en entendant ces quelques mots, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Et dans son cerveau une phrase se répétait sans fin : "oh mon dieu, Severus est gay". Plus cette phrase s'imprégnait dans sa tête plus une certaine chaleur au creux de ses reins s'accentuait.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence car il ne pouvait plus le nier: il était attiré par Severus, par son meilleur ami.

-Comment ça tu crois?

-Eh bien tu sais je n'ai jamais embrassé de mec alors je ne suis pas tout à fait sur. Et toi est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait?

-Euh… Oui j'ai embrassé un Serdaigle.

-Et c'était comment? Lui demanda Severus en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice mais curieux quand même.

-C'était vraiment chouette.

-Tu l'as juste embrassé ou vous avez fait plus que ça?

-Hum en fait j'ai couché avec lui et c'était un bon coup je dois dire.

-Je t'envie tu sais, ça risque pas de m'arriver de si tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Qu'aucun mec gay de cette école n'aura envie de me toucher.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Sev. Et puis pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Parce que vu ma laideur et mon caractère tout à fait charmant personne ne voudra de moi. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu l'auras remarqué, je sais ce que les autres pensent de moi quand ils me regardent.

-Tu sais que tu m'énerve quand tu dis des trucs pareils. Tu n'es pas laid quand est-ce que tu vas enfin finir par te rentrer ça dans la tête.

-C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me remonter le moral, je sais à quoi je ressemble je te signale.

-Eh bien en tant que connaisseur en matière de mecs, je peux t'assurer que tu es loin d'être moche, tu es même attirant seulement tu ne t'occupe pas assez de ton apparence c'est tout.

-Alors comme ça tu trouve que je suis attirant?

-Oui et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir si c'est ce que tu pense, je suis sincère.

-Merci Luce, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose puisque tu es le seul à le penser. Ça ne résout pas mon problème. Je ne risque pas d'être embrassé de si tôt ne parlant même pas du fait d'être baisé.

-Tu dramatise Sev, et puis si tu veux je pourrais t'offrir ton premier baiser.

-Tu es mon ami mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te forcer à quoi que se soit.

-Je ne me force à rien, c'est moi qui l'ais proposé et puis qui refuserai d'embrasser le meilleur coup du siècle.

-Luce… hummm.

La phrase de Severus fut avalée par la bouche de Lucius qui s'était jeté sur son ami comme un affamé. C'était pour lui le moyen le plus sur de pouvoir enfin satisfaire son désir pour Severus sans éveiller ses soupçons. Il lui rendait juste un service en ami voilà.

Severus fut étonné de la douceur des lèvres de Lucius, elles étaient si délicieuses. Ce baiser fut magique pour lui, il lui donnait le vertige et Lucius embrassait comme un dieu. Plus le baiser se prolongeait et plus les deux garçons étaient excités. Lucius lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres. Se rendant compte que bientôt il allait perdre le contrôle si Severus n'arrêtait pas de gémir de façon aussi sensuelle, Malfoy mit fin au baiser en douceur.

Ils étaient front contre front, leurs nez se touchaient et leur respiration était haletante mais jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien de toute leur vie.

-Alors c'était comment?

-C'était super, merci Luce. Ta réputation est tout à fait méritée. Dit Severus en se pourléchant les lèvres ce qui pour Lucius était un geste bien trop sensuel pour son self control déjà bien mal mené mais il réussi à lui répondre.

-T'es pas mal non plus, pas mal du tout même.

-Tu veux rire, j'embrasse comme un dieu.

Sur ces mots ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et partirent dans un fou rire partagé.

Après ce baiser, tout bascula pour le prince des Serpentards, lui qui croyait que son attirance pour Severus n'était que passagère sembla s'être intensifiée et même pire que ça: il ne pouvait plus avoir un contact physique avec lui sous peine d'avoir une belle érection peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. De plus ce qui lui mettait les nerfs en plote c'est que Severus ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui, pas plus qu'à un ami et le baiser ne semblait avoir rien changé pour lui. Ça en devenait une obsession et il sentait qu'il perdait la tête à force de le désirer en secret sans pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles les plus débridées avec son beau brun ténébreux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Severus aussi éprouvait du désir pour lui mais il pensait que l'unique héritier de la fortune des Malfoy ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui de cette façon même après l'épisode du baiser. Après tout, il était sur que Lucius avait fait ça pour lui faire plaisir c'est tout.

Avec le temps l'obsession de Lucius se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Severus, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'exploser à chacun de ses sourires et il ne pouvait empêcher les frissons de parcourir son corps à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient. Alors ne pouvant plus supporter son absence pendant les vacances d'été, puisqu'il était tout le temps entrain de se demander ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait quelqu'un et si oui est-ce qu'il avait déjà couché lui ? Il était extrêmement jaloux et possessif ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant avec ses autres petits amis.

Comble de l'ironie, la dernière fois qu'il avait baisé un mec qu'il avait trouvé à Londres, cet été là, celui-ci ressemblait incroyablement à Severus mais en plus au moment de jouir au fond du jeune sous lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en prononçant le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il était totalement et éperdument amoureux de Severus Snape, lui qui ne croyait pas un jour ressentir cela pour quelqu'un, après tout un Malfoy ne devrait éprouver aucun sentiment.

Il décida de tenter se chance avec lui mais il avait peur de perdre son amitié, alors il décida de tâter le terrain avant d'y aller franchement. Il avait tout simplement décidé de le séduire.

À la rentrée au cours de sa 7ème année, il s'était donné pour mission de mettre Son Sev chéri dans son lit à défaut d'avoir son amour car il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à tomber amoureux. Pour ce genre de chose, il savait que Severus était pire que lui.

Lui avait connu l'amour, l'amour d'une famille, celui de ses parents mais pas Severus car pour ce dernier l'amour était synonyme de souffrance : sa mère l'avait aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais n'avait jamais pu le lui dire et le lui montrer ouvertement à cause de son père qui n'aimait pas les débordements d'affections. Il disait toujours à sa femme qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il était entrain de la rouer de coup, elle et son fils. Il savait que le cœur de Severus était mort le jour où sa mère est morte sous les coups trop violents de son mari.

Il n'avait pas fait de plan farfelu pour l'avoir, il l'avait simplement dragué assez ouvertement alors le jour où Severus lui dit qu'il voulait qu'ils discutent dans un endroit où on ne les dérangerait pas il sut que c'était à propos de son comportement avec lui. Alors Lucius lui proposa de venir dans sa chambre de préfet après le couvre feu.

Le jeune serpentard arriva pile à l'heure et Lucius ne fut pas étonné de sa question:

-Lucius, je peux savoir à quoi tu joue? C'est pas drôle, tu sais.

-C'est pas assez clair pour toi? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense? Lui demanda Severus n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et n'osant pas y croire surtout: "Lucius Malfoy le draguait _**lui**_".

-Si tu veux dire par là que je te fais des avances, oui tu as bien compris.

-Mais … Mais tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, alors pourquoi moi?

-Simplement parce que c'est toi que je veux idiot, dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Severus.

J'ai très envie de toi tu sais, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant sa joue alors que ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux qui reflétaient sa stupeur.

Severus se dit qu'il avait là l'occasion de se taper son fantasme et aussi qu'il serait fou de refuser une telle occasion surtout qu'ils étaient déjà assez intimes dans leur relation qu'on pouvait qualifier d'assez ambigüe. La seule chose à faire était d'embrasser cette beauté blonde aux lèvres si délicieuses d'après ses souvenirs et c'est ce qu'il fit pour la plus grande joie de Lucius.

Leur baiser se prolongeait les excitant encore plus alors qu'il devenait plus fiévreux et impatient. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissant depuis longtemps et se désirant depuis un peu plus d'un an étaient pressés de satisfaire ce feu ardant qui brulait en eux.

Lucius allongea le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras sur son lit, ne détachant pas leurs lèvres qui se dévoraient, se repaissant de leurs gémissements respectifs. Il était au comble du bonheur d'avoir ainsi le corps de son brun ténébreux alangui sous lui presque suppliant pour ses caresses et gémissant sans retenue sous les assauts répétés de sa bouche au creux de son cou là où ça semblait si sensible.

De son coté Severus n'était pas en reste même si parfois il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre la bouche qui lui dévorait le cou et les mains si douces et chaudes qui le caressaient partout. Il caressait lui les fesses tant désirées de son ange blond, elles étaient comme il les avait imaginées fermes et plutôt arrondies grâce au Quidditch. Et voulant toucher cette peau satinée dont il avait longtemps rêvé, il commença à déboutonner la chemise que celui-ci portait pour la faire glisser lentement sur ses épaules et finir par la jeter par terre.

Severus le rendait fou à caresser de façon tellement sensuelle ses boutons de chair déjà durs, il sentait que son pantalon devenait trop inconfortable et il se demandait s'il ne serait pas capable de jouir simplement si son Sev posait juste sa main sur son érection vibrante et douloureuse. Et tout en déshabillant ce diable de la tentation, il parsemait ce corps qui lui semblait parfait de baisers brulants.

Il était heureux que son brun porte toujours des vêtements qui cachaient son corps sinon tout les gays de Poudlard courraient après ce corps de rêve, car oui contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait et malgré sa maigreur le brun avait un corps à damner un saint. Ses muscles étaient dessinés tout en finesse, ses abdos même discrets étaient superbement bien dessinés eux aussi ainsi que des fesses fermes tout bonnement magnifiques auxquelles on ne peut résister. Quand Severus se retrouva nu devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce corps qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un appel à la luxure. Le jeune homme dégageait une sensualité presque féline.

-Tu es sublime Sev, dit-il les yeux brillants de désir.

Ce dernier rougit sous le compliment puisqu'il était sur qu'en cet instant le blond pensait ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et puis il n'était pas du habitué de ce genre de compliments sur son physique lui qui pensait qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. D'un autre coté tout le monde autours de lui n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler qu'il était laid.

Severus finit d'enlever (plutôt arracher) le reste des vêtements que portait son futur amant et se cambra pour ce coller au corps brulant au-dessus de lui. Le contact entre leurs deux érections dressées leur fit voir des étoiles tellement c'était électrisant.

-C'est tellement bon… humm, plus… je veux plus luce, disait Severus.

Lucius prit leurs deux virilités d'une main et commença à les masturber ensemble dans un rythme lascif qui rendait dingue son petit serpentard sous lui et qui avait planté ses ongles dans son dos pour s'accrocher à lui sous la déferlante de plaisir. Quand il sentit qu'ils allaient bientôt venir, il arrêta brusquement alors que Sev lui grogna de frustration.

Son Severus qui d'habitude arborait rarement un visage expressif, était maintenant pour lui l'image même de la luxure et de la débauche ainsi abandonné dans bras, sous lui les yeux à demi-clos, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges. Il lui caressa sa lèvre inférieure la dégageant des dents qui la martyrisaient pour ensuite embrasser cette bouche à laquelle il était définitivement accro.

Lucius avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, ses sens en étaient décuplés. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi avec les autres alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux préliminaires.

Après l'avoir embrassé, Severus regarda son blond se détacher de lui pour venir se pencher au-dessus de son érection qui ne demandait que sa délivrance. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il voyait Lucius qui caressait son sexe dressé d'une main tout en rapprochant sa bouche avec une lueur affamée, ses longs cheveux blonds que Severus associait à de la soie venaient caresser sa peau sensible. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque ce dernier lécha son gland déjà humide goutant ainsi sa saveur. Ce geste était si terriblement excitant pour Severus qui n'avait jamais été touché à cet endroit là avant.

-Tu as un goût exquis mon ange.

-Putain Lucius arrête de parler et occupe-toi de moi. Je n'en peux plus, tu vas me rendre dingue si ça continue.

Lui répondit son Sev sur un ton pas si menaçant et avec un regard noir pas si noir vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait ce qui fit sourire le concerné. Evidemment en ayant un beau brun au bord de la jouissance qui avait les yeux dilatés et qui se tortillait pour avoir plus, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas être impressionné par ce discours. Il décida néanmoins d'accéder à sa requête et de le faire jouir très vite, de toute façon lui aussi voulait plus beaucoup plus et il perdait de sa patience au fur et à mesure que leur excitation augmentait.

Il le prit brusquement dans sa bouche tout en jouant avec sa langue sur ce sexe qu'il sentait vibrer faisant hurler son amant et imprima un rythme assez rapide allant à la rencontre des hanches de son amant qui eurent vite fait raison de lui. Lucius but jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce précieux liquide au gout de Severus, au gout de son amour. Celui-ci haletait et était encore secoué de quelques spasmes sous l'effet de l'orgasme puissant que Lucius venait de lui offrir.

Toujours perdu dans les abîmes post orgasmiques, Severus senti un doigt lubrifié entrer en lui et il s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune douleur même si c'était sa première fois, il entendit son serpentard lui dire que c'était grâce à son orgasme qu'il était assez détendu pour que la douleur passe inaperçue. En plus le plaisir revenait encore plus puissant à chaque fois que Lucius ajoutait un doigt tout en maintenant un rythme assez rapide.

Soudain, il arqua son dos et déchira les draps qu'il tenait alors qu'une décharge de plaisir pur lui traversait le corps et il sut que son ange blond venait de trouver sa prostate. Quémandant plus, Severus demanda à son amant :

-Luce viens maintenant … Je veux te sentir en moi … ne me fait plus attendre … hummm

N'attendant que cela, le jeune homme retira ses doigts de cet antre chaud pour venir placer son sexe lubrifié à l'entrée caressant de façon intime cet anneau de chair de son gland. Il n'entre pas tout de suite en lui, il veut l'entendre le supplier pour avoir plus, le rendre dingue de lui alors il pousse doucement son gland contre l'anneau de chair lubrifié et dilaté. Il entend Severus retenir son souffle, mais il se retire un moment après. Il fait entrer son juste son gland plusieurs fois en lui avec une lenteur torturante.

-Putain, tu veux … aaahahaah … m'achever c'est ça? Je t'en prie Lucius, baise moi.

Il entre en lui avec douceur ne voulant pas le faire souffrir mais son amant voulait plus, il ne voulait pas de douceur il voulait une passion dévorante presque bestiale et il le lui fit comprendre en enroulant ses jambes autours des hanches du blond et de s'empaler littéralement sur ce sexe brulant.

Ce geste qui surprit Lucius le fit hurler de plaisir et sous le regard insistant de son amant il comprit ce que ce dernier désirait et il le lui offrit de bonne grâce. Il le pilonna de toutes ses forces, allant et venant en lui de plus en plus vite et le pénétrant de plus en plus profondément à chaque fois. Ses coups de reins étaient si puissants qu'ils faisaient décoller Severus du lit presqu'à chaque poussée.

Severus, lui, avait les mains dans le dos de Lucius et le lui griffait sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait tandis que son amant avait une main accrochée à sa hanche pour le maintenir enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau et le masturbait au même rythme que ses va et vient.

Ça ne leur prit pas longtemps pour venir dans un cri rauque se tendant à l'extrême à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Lucius s'effondra sur Severus vidé tant par l'orgasme dévastateur que par l'effort fourni pour l'atteindre. Ils étaient enlacés sur ce lit tentant de reprendre leur souffle toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Cependant Lucius finit par se relever sur ses coudes et tout en embrassant encore une fois son ange brun alors que celui-ci lui caressait le dos comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir griffé, il se retira lentement de lui. Il remonta les couvertures sur eux après avoir prononcé un sort de nettoyage et il s'allongea à coté de son amour le prenant dans ses bras.

Et alors que Severus se mettait à l'aise à moitié sur le blond, il ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence en disant :

-Merci Luce, c'était vraiment fantastique.

-C'était parfait.

La réplique de son blond le fit sourire alors qu'il le sentait s'endormir, il déposa un baiser sur son torse puis dans son cou et décida que pour lui aussi il était plus que temps de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Lui qui était si pessimiste, il avait pris son pied comme jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Lucius était un dieu au lit. Ça l'avait beaucoup étonné qu'un jeune homme aussi beau que lui et qui pouvait avoir tous ceux qu'il voulait c'était tourné vers lui. Cependant, c'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

----- A suivre ----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je te dévore des yeux ...

-

Depuis leur première fois ensemble, ils étaient devenus accrocs l'un à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient plus passer toute une journée sans pouvoir se toucher, se gouter.

Au début, et pour ne pas effrayer Severus, Lucius avait proposé une sorte d'amitié améliorée ce qui convenait parfaitement à son cadet. Sauf que ça n'incluait pas la fidélité et pour lui, il était impensable de partager son Sev avec d'autres personnes.  
Il le voulait rien que pour lui, entièrement à lui mais son petit serpent aime trop sa liberté pour l'en priver.

Comment demander à quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en tout ce qui est engagement, de s'engager ?

Telle était la question que se posait le beau blond tous les jours depuis son entente avec le brun.

Il décida alors de s'afficher plus ou moins ouvertement avec Severus comme s'il marquait son territoire, comme pour dire à tous qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher, qu'il lui appartenait.  
Severus était conscient du manège de son ami mais il s'était que dit c'était normal vu que Lucius était très possessif comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte.

Le jeune Malfoy se détestait d'autant aimer ce jeune homme ou plutôt il détestait ce qu'il devenait à cause de ce sentiment : l'amour.

D'une certaine manière, son père avait raison, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux pour comprendre qu'effectivement l'amour rendait faible mais chose incroyable : il s'en foutait tant qu'il pouvait avoir Severus à ses cotés ou dans ses bras.

Il voulait réussir à passer les murs que le jeune homme avait placé autour de son cœur meurtri pour se protéger, il voulait que Severus lui fasse une petite place dans son cœur.

Dans certains moments de lucidité, il s'aperçoit de la stupidité de ses pensées, il est évident que Severus a emmuré son cœur et que jamais personne ne pourra s'y frayer un chemin.

Le problème est que l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là pour garder un œil sur Severus et ce dernier prendra forcément un amant ou plusieurs quand il en aura envie. Lucius se désespérait de trouver une solution.

D'un autre côté son père lui avait annoncé pendant les vacances d'été qu'il allait sûrement se marier avec la non moins belle Narcissa Black (parfaite héritière d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur).

Cette annonce fut pour lui telle une annonce de sa mort prochaine même si ses relations avec Narcissa étaient plutôt amicales, après tout c'était une fille intelligente, il n'empêche qu'elle n'était pas du bon sexe et que surtout ce n'était pas d'elle dont il était amoureux.

Les choses se corsaient pour lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre pleinement son homosexualité, il savait qu'il allait devoir se marier avec une héritière Sang-Pur mais avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux, il s'en fichait complètement.

Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait prendre autant d'amants qu'il le voudrait mais l'entrée de Severus dans sa vie avait tout bouleversé.

Il ne pouvait se faire d'illusion sur sa relation avec son brun ténébreux, il n'était pas à lui et ne le serait probablement jamais. Il pourrait tout au plus être un amant occasionnel pour Severus et un ami toujours présent.  
Et comme tout amoureux, tout ce qu'il voulait était le bonheur de son serpentard.

N'importe quoi, il était un serpentard mais avant tout un Malfoy et un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut et Severus sera à lui ou à personne. Il allait devoir ruser pour garder son brun parce que ce dernier était lui aussi un serpentard et un de vraiment intelligent et donc difficile à manipuler.

De son côté, Severus n'avait aucune idée des manigances de son unique ami et amant, pour lui c'était juste sa dernière année à Poudlard et celle-ci allait être d'un ennuie mortel puisque Lucius ne sera pas avec lui.  
Et il était plutôt morose à propos de tout ceci.

-

Un autre élève faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard mais lui n'était pas morose, il était plutôt nerveux et excité à la fois (excité comme une puce dirait-on). Cet élève n'était autre que le préfet de Gryffondor Remus Lupin.  
Ce dernier avait commencé à développer une attirance physique pour le plus impopulaire des serpentards, j'ai nommé Severus Snape, depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Malfoy dans une salle de classe entrain de coucher ensemble.

Il avait été subjugué par la beauté de ce qu'il voyait, il ne put faire autrement que rester là à les regarder ou plutôt à regarder Severus par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Severus était penché sur le bureau exposant ses fesses au regard lubrique du blond qui les lui caressait avec dévotion. Quand ce dernier finit d'enlever son boxer, il le vit lubrifier son sexe et se positionner pour entrer en une seule poussée en Severus.  
Ce dernier ne put empêcher un râle de plaisir de lui échapper.

Remus qui les regardait avec envie sentait son sexe se réveiller aux gémissements de plaisir du beau brun qui subissait les assauts sauvages de son partenaire tout en se masturbant en même temps.

Severus était tellement excité par la situation et la sauvagerie de Lucius qu'il ne put durer très longtemps et se libéra en un feulement, on aurait dit un félin. Et ce son merveilleux sembla faire réagir Lucius puisqu'il se libéra lui aussi juste après.  
Remus lui était si dur, qu'il sentait qu'un simple frottement de son jean l'amènerait à la jouissance.

Les deux serpentards étaient déjà entrain de s'habiller alors le gryffondor se dépêcha de déguerpir avant de se faire prendre. Et cet épisode là, avait changé radicalement sa façon de regarder le ténébreux serpentard.  
Depuis lors, il avait commencé à faire des rêves érotiques toutes les nuits le mettant en scène avec Severus, ce qui le faisait se réveiller chaque matin en sueur et collant.

Petit à petit son attirance pour le brun se transforma en obsession puisqu'il occupait toutes ses pensées. Il était tout le temps dans les nuages et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que sa main touchait celle de Severus pendant le cours de Potions en se disant qu'il avait une peau terriblement douce.  
Cette peau le faisait fantasmer comme un malade, elle lui donnait envie de le caresser partout mais aussi de la sentir tout contre sa peau à lui brûlante.

Il essaya de démêler tout ça parce que ça commençait à avoir de mauvaises répercutions sur ses résultats scolaires. Même que McGo l'avait convoquait dans son bureau pour s'enquérir de sa santé, il lui avait dit que tout allait bien, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué et qu'il allait se rattraper.

Il finit par se résoudre au fait qu'il était comme qui dirait tomber amoureux de Severus sans s'en être rendu compte. Les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ne pouvaient tromper ainsi que l'agitation du loup en lui même après la pleine lune (période où d'habitude était calme).

Il comprit alors que son côté loup avait en quelque sorte reconnu en Severus un futur compagnon ce qui est la cause la plus logique à cette agitation qui ne se manifestait qu'en la présence de ce dernier.

-

En saisissant toutes les implications du fait qu'il soit amoureux de Severus Snape, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'avait plus pleurer comme cela depuis sa douloureuse première transformation, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.  
C'est pourquoi plus rien n'avait été assez douloureux dans sa vie qui puisse mériter qu'il pleure ainsi mais la situation était exceptionnelle : il était amoureux.

Pour la première fois où il ressent quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, il a fallu que se soit pour la seule personne qui ne les lui retournerait jamais.

En y repensant comment pourrait il en être autrement, il avait failli le tuer, non c'était pire que ça même, le loup-garou en lui avait failli le dépecer vivant. Ce même loup qui maintenant se languit de la présence du serpentard et qui ne cessait de lui démontrer son puissant désir pour ce dernier en le bombardant dans son sommeil par des rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres et pire de plus en plus réels qui le laissaient à son réveil souillé par sa propre semence et horriblement frustré.

-

Après quelques semaines à combattre les attaques du loup, il laissa tomber, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre le contrôle de ses rêves et dans une certaine mesure il les appréciait.  
Cependant, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette frustration qui le minait.

C'est pourquoi après moult tergiversations de sa part, il se décida à tenter quelque chose avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il mit alors un plan au point digne du plus rusé des serpentard. Et selon ce plan, il devait tout d'abord créer une certaine stabilité dans leurs relations houleuses à de l'incident mais aussi à cause du reste des maraudeurs.

Cette première étape est déjà en bonne voie puisque depuis qu'il avait assisté à la seine de la salle de classe, il était devenu beaucoup plus amical avec l'objet de tout ses fantasmes. On peut dire maintenant qu'ils avaient une relation plutôt amicale tant qu'ils étaient seuls. Cet état de fait était évidemment différent lors de la présence d'autres élèves, il comprenait que Severus voulait sûrement garder sa réputation intacte.

Remus savait aussi que tout serpentard pris entrain de fricoter avec des gryffondor serait durement puni par les étudiants de sa propre maison. Et lui, il ne voulait surtout pas causer des problèmes à son beau brun. Il en avait déjà bien assez.

Toutefois, même si la première étape était bien partie, eh bien l'exécution de la deuxième allait être plus compliqué et il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à son cher et tendre qu'il est attiré par lui. Évidemment le but de la manœuvre étant de montrer à Severus qu'il gay et deuxièmement qu'il était en effet attiré par lui.

Étant donné que le serpentard sortait déjà avec Lucius Malfoy, il devrait faire ça discrètement sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant et en espérant que son Sev ne lui en parlera jamais.  
Bien sûr, le jeune Lupin n'aurait jamais rien tenté s'il ne savait pas qu'il aurait le champ libre l'année prochaine puisque Malfoy n'y serait plus. Il devait juste préparer le terrain pour la rentrée prochaine et pour laisser le temps à son beau serpentard de se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Il passa encore deux semaine à réfléchir à la meilleure manère de le faire mais il dut se résigner au fait qu'il allait devoir lui en faire personnellement la démonstration c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était finalement décidé de faire simple et de lui sauter dessus quelque part.  
Il avait essayé de le lui dire une fois où ils étaient entrain de travailler sur projet en binôme mais ça n'avait rien donné, il n'avait fait que bafouiller et rougir à sa plus grande honte. Conclusion, ce fut un véritable échec qui le mena à passer à l'action.

De son côté, Severus qui était quelqu'un d'assez observateur ne manqua pas le comportement étrange du gryffondor en sa présence. D'abord, il le soupçonna d'être encore entrain de culpabiliser à propos du fait qu'il avait failli le bouffer.  
Et malgré sa mauvaise foi, Severus savait en lui-même que le gentil gryffondor ne voulait pas ça : pas que Lupin se soucis de lui, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas devenir un assassin d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Seulement, le comportement de Lupin allait en empirant ce qui rendait Severus particulièrement perplexe surtout que ce dernier avait souvent des rougissement intempestif en sa présence et qu'il lui arrivait de bégayer lamentablement quelques fois en voulant lui parler.  
Il se dit que peut-être ce dernier avait peur que lui, le méchant serpentard aille raconter son horrible secret alors il essayait de se montrer gentil avec lui.

Bof, il s'en foutait des états d'âmes de ce cher Lupin mais au moins il aura un des maraudeurs en moins pour l'emmerder.

-

Cette situation dérapa de façon tout à fait imprévu pour Severus le jour où il sut enfin se qui se passait dans le cerveaux du préfet gryffondor.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ça avait pu se produire, ça avait plus d'être une hallucination de sa part : il n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais, cru le timide Remus Lupin de faire un truc pareil et à lui en plus.  
Seulement le goût sucré des lèvres de ce dernier sur les siennes était bien une preuve suffisante pour confirmer que ça s'est réellement produit.

**FLASHBACK**

Severus se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque comme à son habitude pour faire ses devoirs de DCFM, quand il sentit soudain une main agripper son bras en même temps qu'une se posait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et le tirer dans un placard assez petit d'ailleurs puisqu'ils y tenaient à peine lui et son mystérieux agresseur.

Il entendit ce dernier murmurer un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage tout en lui prenant sa baguette. Son agresseur finit par lui dire :

- Severus calme toi c'est moi, Remus.

- Lupin ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous t'es malade de kidnapper les gens comme ça ?

- Je voulais juste te parler dans un endroit tranquille où on ne puisse pas nous déranger.

- Je veux bien te croire mais rend moi d'abord ma baguette.

- Si je te la rend, tu promet de rester écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?

Severus serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas répliquer de façon cinglante à ce petit insolent qui se croyait tout permis mais fini par se décider à l'écouter : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre.

- D'accord mais fait vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Remus lui rendit gentiment sa baguette et Severus l'eut prise, il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier lui jette un sort douloureux et s'en aille.

- Arrête de penser que je vais t'ensorceler, je t'ai dis que j'allais t'écouter.

-Ex... Excuse moi, bafouilla Remus en rougissant. Il se reprit bien vite et lui dit :

- Je sais que tu sors avec Lucius et ...

- Oui eh bien tout le monde sait pour nous ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec ça.

- Eh bien si tu me laissais continuer tu le saurais.

- Bon, ok, je t'écoute.

- Merci. Donc je disais que je savais pour vous deux. Et en fait je ... je voulais que tu sache que puisque l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là ... bah ... J'aimerai, enfin si tu en as envie bien sûr ... On pourrait ...

Remus était cramoisi et n'arrivait plus à finir sa phrase, il se dit qu'il aurait dû directement lui sauter dessus. Il leva son regard pour regarder Severus en face de lui et vit une expression de totale incrédulité être figée sur son visage.  
Notre lycan adoré se dit alors alors que ce dernier avait surement compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans y être parvenu.

Retrouvant sa faculté de parole, Severus essaya de se reprendre et demanda d'une voix assez rauque par l'émotion au jeune homme toujours aussi rouge qui se trouvait devant lui .

- Lu...Lupin est-ce que tu insinue que tu voudrais entamer une relation avec moi à la prochaine rentrée???

-Mmh eh bien oui c'est à peu près ça.

Le serpentard avait toujours cet incrédule qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir alors Remus se dit qu'après c'était lui le gryffondor. Alors il rassembla tout son courage et s'approcha de Severus pour finir par poser ses lèvres sur celles si douces de son homologue qui ne réagissait pas toujours sous le choc.  
Le gryffondor se colla un plus au serpentard pour finir par le bloquer entre lui et la porte dans son dos et commença à lui dévorer sa bouche dont il avait tant rêvé.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps du brun au moment où il sentit une longue jouer avec ses lèvres et des dents les mordillant gentiment. C'était assez excitant, il dût admettre aussi que Lupin cachait bien son jeux : il était doué de sa bouche le bougre.  
Il finit par répondre au baiser au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme contre lui qui commença alors à le caresser de manière très sensuelle qui enflama les sens de Severus.

Les mains de ce dernier se perdirent sur le postérieur tout à fait alléchant d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger tandis que sa langue s'introduisait dans la bouche du châtain prenant le contrôle de l'échange entre eux.  
La température augmenta de quelques degrés dans le petit placard où se déchainait la passion des deux adolescents.

Il se frottaient l'un contre l'autre ayant perdu toute capacité de réflexion, c'était magique, c'était tellement bon même meilleur qu'avec Lucius se dit le jeune serpentard. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire alors il repoussa vivement Remus.

Il restèrent là à se fixer un bon moment reprenant leur souffle erratique. Puis Severus se dit, pendant qu'il détaillait le jeune devant lui de la tête au pied, qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser avec lui l'année prochaine vu que Lucius ne sera plus là, ça lui fera passer le temps.

- Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition Lupin, lui dit Severus avant de la laisser en plan dans le placard.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Severus sourit en repassant ses doigts sur ses lèvres et en se disant que le timide gryffondor pas si timide que ça finalement, embrassait comme un dieu.

-

Les semaines passèrent et les vacances d'été s'approchaient à grand pas, mais le serpentard n'était toujours pas venu lui donner sa réponse. Remus n'avait pas voulu le harceler avec cette histoire alors il n'en a plus jamais reparlé même s'il leur était arrivé de s'embrasser encore deux fois après l'épisode du placard.  
Ce qui conforta le lycan sur le fait que Severus appréciait ses baiser malgré le fait qu'il soit avec Malfoy qui était connu pour être un dieu au lit.

L'attente le rendait fébrile, et ce n'est que le jour du départ qu'il eût sa réponse dans le Poudlard express où Severus l'avait coincé dans un compartiment vide. Il s'était collé à lui le poussant contre la porte, son souffle chaud caressant sa gorge offerte. Il lui murmura d'une voix chaude alors qu'une langue lui léchait le lobe de l'oreille le faisant gémir :

- L'année prochaine tu seras à moi, Remus.

Et il le laissa comme ça tromblant de désir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler sa frustation en même temps que sa joie d'avoir son Sev rien qu'à lui dans seulement deux mois.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient être longs ceux là !!!

Il était surement le seul à être aussi impatient de retourner à Poudlard pour la prochaine rentrée qui serait surement merveilleuse et pleine se surprise avec Severus à n'en pas douter.

--- A suivre ---


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, je n'ai pas encore de beta alors il se pourrait que vous rencontriez quelques erreurs. J'aimerais m'en excuser. Je vous demanderez alors de faire preuve d'indulgence envers ma bêtise. Il faut dire que je suis un peu tête-en-l'air quand j'écris.

;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Merci**_

Remus détestait les vacances et surtout les vacances d'été. Il n'aimait pas rentrer chez lui. Il se souvenait avoir été heureux quand il était petit mais ça avait changé depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Il était alors devenu un monstre aux yeux de son père qui le traitait comme tel. Il avait beaucoup souffert de cette haine mais il finit par s'y habituer puisque après tout il n'y pouvait rien.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'arrêter d'être un loup-garou, il ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était sa croix et il se devait de la porter.

Pendant ces vacances d'été, Remus atteint sa majorité, il est alors mit à la porte par son père qui le traite encore une fois de monstre pour ne pas changer et qu'il ne le gardait que parce qu'il y était obligé. Le jeune homme se retrouve à la rue. Son père lui a donné juste assez d'argent pour passer une nuit au Chaudron Baveur.

Sa mère lui avait discrètement glissé un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse acheter ses fournitures scolaires et lui a donné ses vêtements. Elle ne l'avait jamais défendu contre les colères de son mari mais elle venait le soigner après les pleines lunes, en cachette de son père. Elle prenait soin de lui à sa façon.

Il partit au chemin de traverse par la cheminée et attérit au Chaudron Baveur. Seulement, il lui restait encore à peu près deux semaines avant la rentrée et il ne pouvait pas gaspiller le peu d'argent qu'il possédait là-bas.

Il décida alors de dormir trois nuits dans un des hôtels miteux de l'allée des embrumes, qui étaient évidemment beaucoup moins, avec l'argent donné par son père. Il dut ensuite trouver un endroit où dormir puisque cette fois il était vraiment à la rue et il devait encore tenir onze jours jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il avait dû se battre avec les clodos du coin pour avoir un endroit où dormir mais aussi pour pouvoir manger. Il avait dû aussi faire face à des malfrats pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille et qu'ils ne lui prennent pas le peu d'argent et de dignité qui lui restaient.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi dur, heureusement qu'il avait le droit de faire de la magie sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il se disait qu'il devait tenir, pour pouvoir revoir ses amis, pour pouvoir avoir ses ASPICs et peut-être faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie. Mais le plus important pour lui était de revoir l'homme dont il était amoureux et il ferait tout pour pouvoir revoir Severus.

***

Severus de son côté, était parti avec Lucius au Manoir Malfoy puisque ce dernier l'avait invité à passer les vacances d'été chez lui. Il avait prétexté le fait que désormais ils ne pourraient plus se voir tous les jours comme avant puisque le blond avait quitté Poudlard, alors ils devaient profiter de l'été pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Le concerné accepta difficilement il n'aimait pas s'incruster chez les gens mais ce qui le décida, c'était de partir loin de son père.

Un jour, un peu avant la rentrée, Severus flânait sur le chemin de traverse avec Lucius (ils étaient sortis se changer les idées parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme au manoir) lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette qui lui était assez familière. Il essaya de voir qui ça pouvait être sans se faire remarquer par son ami. Il reconnut alors Remus Lupin.

Celui-ci devait l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il s'était vite retourné et avait vite fait de mettre la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnu. Il avait l'air vraiment mal. Severus ne fit aucun signe sinon Lucius aurait remarqué quelque chose, il se décida alors à revenir plus tard.

Beaucoup de questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait vu le gryffondor : Pourquoi il était dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à manger avec les sans abris du chemin de traverse ? En était-il un lui aussi ? Et comment était-ce possible ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il revint le soir,essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et se mit à chercher Remus. Il n'arrêtait pas de pester contre lui même parce qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le lycan lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu le matin même.

Après une heure à chercher sans résultat, il se morigéna de ne pas avoir pensé au sort de localisation qu'il connaissait très bien plus tôt.

Il suivit les indications jusqu'à une impasse miteuse où il n'y avait que des cartons entassés un peu partout et une odeur affreuse s'en dégageait. Il y avait un feux dans un coins et une personne était allongée à côte, à l'intérieur d'un des fameux cartons.

Il se rapprocha encore plus refusant de croire que ça puisse être Remus. Il tomba des nues lorsqu'il le reconnut et son cœur se serra en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son "futur petit ami".

Il était sale, blessé, amaigri et apparemment transi de froid. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation?

Il essaya de le toucher pour le réveiller, il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva allongé par terre avec un loup garou hargneux sur le ventre qui le menaçait de sa baguette comme prêt à le tuer. Il ne bougea pas alors un pouce ayant peur de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il le faisait, Remus ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Un ange passa avant qu'une lueur ne passe dans les yeux du châtain faisant comprendre au serpentard que le jeune homme prenait enfin conscience de qui il était.

Remus le regardait maintenant avec une terreur bien visible inscrite sur son visage, il balbutia quelques mots que Severus entendit à peine:

"Oh mon Dieu! S... Severus! Merlin! Je... je ne voulait pas que tu me vois comme ça. Surtout pas toi."

Et il amorça aussitôt un mouvement pour prendre la fuite mais une main fraîche et douce s'enroula autour de son poignet l'empêchant de prendre la tangente puis il entendit le brun enfin prononcer quelque chose, il s'attendait tellement à des insultes qu'il fut grandement déstabilisé par le ton assez doux que ce dernier utilisa pour s'adresser à lui.

"Remus, reste... reste avec moi."

Et ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il savait aussi qu'il avait terriblement besoin de lui. Mais est-ce que la promesse du serpentard tiendrait toujours même après qu'il l'ai vu dans cet état?

Il était à part ses amis la seule personne qui avait un tant soit peu de considération pour lui et il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. Merlin! Il était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il avait honte et il était sur maintenant d'avoir perdu les maigres chances qu'il avait d'un jour pouvoir sortir avec son amour.

Il prit ses affaires et suivit docilement Severus. Il fut étonné que ce dernier l'ai emmené au Chaudron Baveur. Le brun pris une chambre et tira le loup-garou derrière lui puisque celui-ci semblait pétrifié. Il les fit entrer dans la chambre et sortit un paquet de sa bandoulière. Il le tendit à Remus mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre.

Severus lui prit la main et lui posa le paquet dessus tout en lui disant que c'était des vêtements propres ainsi que du shampoing et du gel douche. Il lui dit qu'il devrait aller prendre une douche. Le jeune homme en rougit de honte, il avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, c'est sur qu'il devait sentir vraiment mauvais puisqu'il n'avait pu prendre une douche depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il avait aussi envie de pleurer, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Severus le voit dans cet état ? Pourquoi ? Comme si ce qu'il avait déjà vécu n'était pas assez ? On avait surement dû lui jeter une malédiction le jour où il est né parce qu'on ne pouvait pas attirer autant la malchance sans que ça ne soit suspect.

Le serpentard avait remarqué le désarroi du châtain et il pouvait imaginer l'état psychologique dans lequel il devait se trouver et il imaginait bien que s'il était à la place du jeune homme il en serait mortifié, horrifié. Alors mû par une envie subite, il prit la main du gryffondor et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il le déshabilla vu que ce dernier semblait dans un état second et n'avait plus conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui. Severus se dit que c'était surement un mécanisme de défense et qu'il redeviendra lui même dans peu de temps. Après tout, lui aussi avait expérimenté ça alors il comprenait.

Là où il aurait aimé que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, il décida de le faire pour le loup-garou brisé qu'il avait devant lui et cet élan de tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Remus le déstabilisait parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne auparavant même pas pour Lucius.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et emmena avec lui le jeune homme sous la douche ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler le corps beaucoup trop maigre, parcouru de blessures. Certaines semblant récentes d'autres très anciennes. Mais pour le serpentard, Remus demeurait toujours aussi beau, il avait l'air d'un ange déchu.

Sa fragilité émut le serpentard plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce jeune homme blessé devant lui brisait ses défenses, celles qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur à la mort de sa mère pour ne plus souffrir et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Il s'occupa de laver le châtain avec douceur puis de le sécher et de l'habiller avec des vêtements propres avant d'en faire de même pour lui.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et Severus allongea le gryffondor sur le lit. Celui-ci s'installa sous les couvertures et sembla se rendormir. Le brun décida de rentrer et de revenir demain voir comment il allait mais c'était sans comptait l'intervention de l'endormis qui s'était accroché à son bras comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Ce qu'il était apparemment, se dit Severus.

Il s'allongea alors à son tour à côté du jeune homme qui vint l'enlacer en lui ceinturant la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule et entrecroisant leurs jambes.  
Le serpentard ne protesta pas, c'était confortable, intime et chaleureux. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup ressenti au cours de sa vie. ça faisait du bien.

Il remarqua alors que ce qu'on disait sur le fait que les loup-garou avaient une température corporelle plus élevée que la normale, était vraie. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, le lycan qui dormait pratiquement sur lui, lui tenait agréablement chaud.

Il finit par s'endormir, un sourire niait collé sur ses lèvres.

***

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla doucement en pensant qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Il en découvrit la raison rapidement en prenant conscience du fait qu'il avait dormi dans lit confortable avec rien de moins que Son Severus comme oreiller.

Il se remémora alors la veille, il rougit comme jamais en réalisant que son amour l'avait vu son horrible corps nu et qu'en plus il l'avait lavé. Il se souvint aussi de la douceur dans les gestes du serpentard et la timide lueur de tendresse qui était inscrite dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait.

A cette constatation, le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine tellement le bonheur le submergeait. Apparemment, il ne le dégoûtait pas et vu la façon dont il s'était occupé de lui c'est que le brun se souciait de lui car Remus était sur que sinon il n'aurait rien fait pour lui venir en aide.

Il contempla le visage paisible de l'endormis et le trouva encore plus beau. L'envie soudaine de poser ses lèvres sur celles entrouverte et terriblement sensuelles qu'il avait devant se fit incontrôlable. Ce fut d'abord un contact doux presque aérien, puis il appuya un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il les sente s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer une langue gourmande.

Son amour répondait à son baiser, il ne se fit pas prier pour entrouvrir ses lèvres et débuta alors un baiser teinté de douceur, de passion et de sentiments forts qui les laissa pantelants et excités. En effet, le lycan sentait bien l'érection du serpentard frotter contre sa cuisse tandis que la sienne était contre la hanche de ce dernier.

"Bonjour toi, lui dit Severus un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour. Heu... je voulais te remercier pour... pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

-Ce n'est rien, j'en avais envie, en balayant la protestation que j'allais formuler par un geste négligeant de sa main. Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un bon petit déjeuner ? ajouta-t-il tout en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, n'attendant apparemment pas une réponse de ma part."

Le gryffondor se disait qu'il était surement entrain d'halluciner, de rêver. Ce fut le réveil le plus étrange mais aussi le plus merveilleux qu'il expérimenta de toute sa vie. Le serpentard de son côté ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'était réveillé en sentant des lèvres douces et chaudes jouer avec les siennes et il ne put faire autrement que d'y répondre.

Le baiser le chamboula, il réveillait beaucoup trop de sentiments sur lesquels il refusait de se prononcer. Et puis le jeune homme qui le regardait avec tellement d'amour et de douceur dans les yeux ainsi que du désir, ce qui fit qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Il répondit rapidement à Remus et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain pour s'y réfugier. Il était terriblement confus face à ce qui lui arrivait dès qu'il était en présence du loup-garou. Il se souciait de lui, il ressentait de la tendresse pour le jeune homme.

C'était si nouveau. En y réfléchissant, ça pourrait être une bonne chose de changer un peu de la froideur et de la rigidité des serpentards. Une bouffée d'air frais. Après tout, Remus était plus ou moins son petit ami et d'habitude dans ce genre de cas, les deux partenaires se soucient l'un de l'autre. Donc il était logique qu'il ai envie de s'occuper de son futur petit ami puisque ce dernier avait manifestement des problèmes.

D'ailleurs, il allait découvrir de quoi il retourne. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de voir que le petit déjeuner était déjà sur la table, le châtain s'était occupé de tout à sa place.

"C'est bon, la salle de bain est libre tu peux y aller, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme qui était de dos et qui ne l'avait pas entendu sortir.

-J'y vais", lui répondit un Remus cramoisi en avisant la tenue ou l'absence de tenue de Severus. Ce dernier avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa précipitation et était donc sorti avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches.

***

Ils étaient aussi confus l'un que l'autre mais pour des raisons différentes. Pour Remus, le problème est qu'il ne savait pas du tout sur quel pied danser avec son serpentard, pour lui son comportement était assez perturbant. Celui-ci semblait tenir à lui d'une certaine manière mais le jeune homme avait peur d'espérer et finir avec le cœur brisé.

Pour Severus, le problème était tout autre. Contrairement au lycan qui accepté ses sentiments, le brun en est incapable puisqu'il est dans le dénis total. Pour lui aimer est synonyme de souffrir, c'est pourquoi il a barricadé son cœur. Seulement, il sent que quelque chose est entrain de changer en lui. Il commençait à ressentir de la tendresse envers le gryffondor au delà du désir déjà existant.

Puisque cette situation était une nouveauté aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils ne savaient pas comment la gérer.

***

Quand Remus sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Severus habillé et attablé entrain de savourer une tasse de thé fumante alors il s'assit en face de lui et ils déjeunèrent en silence. La curiosité de Severus se matérialisa lorsque les elfes de maison débarrassèrent la table. Il demanda au jeune homme devant lui :

"Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, ce n'est pas mon genre de tourner autours du pot alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu puisse te retrouver dans une telle situation ?"

Le loup-garou s'y attendait, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait honte d'avouer à Severus la manière dont ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors comme un malpropre.

"C'est assez embarrassant.

-Je ne dirais rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète et je ne te jugerais pas, cette étonna grandement le concerné mais le mit à l'aise pour parler, il avait besoin d'en parler c'était si douloureux de garder ça pour lui.

-Je ... Mon p... père m'a jeté d... dehors, dit il la mort dans l'âme."

Pour faire simple, Severus était sur le cul par la réponse qu'il reçut, son propre père l'avait mit à la rue et sans rien d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

"Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne comprend pas.

-Je suis majeur alors il n'est plus obligé de me garder chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'obligé' ?"

Remus hésita à répondre à cette question, il n'avait parlé de ça à personne même pas à Sirius ou James ni Lily d'ailleurs. Ils ne le regarderaient plus de la même manière, il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Cependant, il sentait que ce serait différent avec son amour alors finalement il lui raconta :

"C'est parce que je suis un monstre et ... et il ne voulait pas de moi chez lui, à cette réponse le brun sentit son estomac se révulser puis Remus déversa un flot de paroles comme si un barrage en lui avait cédé et tout ce qu'il retenait en lui sorti, horrifiant le brun encore plus.

Il me traite toujours de monstre depuis que j'ai été mordu, il dit que les créatures comme moi ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vivre, que nous ne sommes que des erreurs de la nature. Après les pleines lunes, il profitait de ma faiblesse pour venir me battre.

J'étais déjà blessé parce que le loup a besoin de chaire fraîche et vu que je m'enferme il se retourne contre lui même pour me faire payer. C'est de là que vienne mes horribles cicatrices, elles ne s'enlèveront jamais parce que je n'avais pas de quoi les soigner, elles sont maintenant incrustées dans ma peau.

Il ne voulait jamais dépenser de l'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements ou à manger il disait que c'était de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. C'est ma mère qui le faisait en cachette.

Avant, ils m'aimaient, nous étions heureux jusqu'à ce jour maudit où j'ai été mordu. Je crois qu'il était soulagé d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de moi.

-Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-C'est simple, il n'y a rien dire."

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement las et résigné que ça glaça le sang de Severus. Celui-ci était sidéré par les révélations de son interlocuteur. Finalement, leurs pères pourraient faire un concours du pire père ayant jamais existé sur terre. Il se leva et entoura le jeune homme secoué par des sanglots essayant de le consoler maladroitement.

D'une certaine manière, ils partageaient la même souffrance. C'est peut-être ça qui faisait que c'était différent avec le gryffondor.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent ? Je veux dire si tu n'as pas assez pour acheter les fournitures scolaires , je pourrais t'en prêter.

-C'est bon ma mère m'a donné juste ce qu'il faut avant que je parte. Et puis de toute façon toi aussi tu as besoin de cet argent, tu as déjà payé pour cette nuit alors je ne voudrais pas t'importuner d'avantage.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe. Je ne roule peut être pas sur l'or mais si je te dis que ça ne dérange c'est que c'est vrai. Par Salazard ! Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue sans rien faire, pour qui tu me prend ? Je vais payer pour les quelques jours qui restent comme ça tu pourras rester ici au chaud.

Remus le regarda les larmes aux yeux son cœur débordant d'amour pour ce jeune homme incroyable. Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa en faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser qui rendit le serpentard bêtement heureux.

-Merci ... Merci Severus. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me touche.

-C'est rien, je te l'ai dit après tout tu es mon petit ami et je croyais que c'était dans le contrat le fait de s'entraider et de se soutenir s'il y a un pépin. Je n'ai fais que respecter ma part du contrat.

-Je ... Je suis ton petit ami ? le gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Décidément, c'était Noël avant l'heure.

-Bien sur idiot. Tu crois que je ferais ça pour n'importe qui ?

-Alors promet moi que si quelque chose te préoccupe ou si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu me le dirais. Je ferais tout ce que je peux et même plus pour te rendre la pareille.

-Je te le promet.

-Maintenant, si tu permet j'aimerais profiter un peu de mon nouveau petit ami."

Sur ce, Remus se jeta sur la bouche du brun comme un affamé la dévorant. Severus n'était pas en reste, il installa son petit ami sur ses genoux une main sur ses reins l'autre dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, le baiser aussi passionné fut il ne leur suffit plus. Ils avaient besoin de plus de contact.

Le serpentard se leva emmenant avec lui un loup-garou gémissant pour le poser sur lit. Il le déshabilla lentement, puis fit de même pour lui et s'allongea sur son bientôt amant. Ils hoquetèrent de plaisir lorsque leur deux érections se touchèrent. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser enflammait leurs corps encore plus.

Ils se découvraient physiquement grâce au toucher de leurs mains impatientes, aux baisers de leurs bouches et aux caresses humides de leurs langues. La tension sexuelles qui s'était installé entre eux était à son comble. Chacun d'eux aspirait à la délivrance.

Severus descendit vers l'objet de sa convoitise et le lécha de bas en haut, jouant un peu de sa langue experte sur le gland rougit de son amant qui cria lorsque cette bouche merveilleuse l'accueilli entièrement dans sa chaude moiteur.

Plus les mouvements de va-et-vient s'accéléraient plus Remus avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit son amour se retirer pour gémir de nouveau à cause du doigt qu'il sentit se faufiler en lui. Un deuxième le rejoignit rapidement suivit par un troisième. Le châtain suivait les mouvements de ces doigts bienfaiteurs par des mouvements de hanches de plus en plus affamés.

Il hurla à Severus de le prendre, il n'en pouvait. Le serpentard lui aussi ne pouvait plus se retenir, il entra en lui d'un seul coup de rein et attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence pour bouger. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Severus le prit sauvagement, passionnément comme il en avait rêvé plein de fois mais c'était encore meilleur, encore plus intense.

L'orgasme les foudroya les envoyant au septième ciel. Le brun s'effondra sur son amant fatigué. ça n'a jamais été aussi bon pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il finit par se retirer de Remus, s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras après que celui-ci eut la bonne idée de leur lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Ils s'endormirent heureux et en paix pour la première fois de leur vie.

----- A suivre ----

Alors? Alors?

Vous en pensez quoi? ça vous plait ?

Je l'espère en tout cas laissez quelques reviews et à bientôt.

Bloody Dawn ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Petite annonce_**

**_***_**

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est, de toute évidence, pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais juste prévenir mes lecteurs et lectrices que la publication de nouveaux chapitres pour cette fic est momentanément suspendu.

Je suis désolée mais j'ai essayé de continuer à écrire malgré le fait que j'ai perdu tous les fichiers concernant cette fic. En fait, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'y remettre puisque j'ai d'autres fics sur lesquelles je travaille et que pour le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration concernant cette fic en particulier.

Je dois cependant vous dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic soyez en certains et que ce que j'envisage pour l'avenir pour cette histoire c'est qu'elle sera plutôt longue puisque j'ai dans l'idée de retracer l'histoire de Severus et Remus depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs jusqu'au moment de la bataille finale.

Je ne donnerais pas plus de détails pour le moment mais j'espère que vous patienterez et que vous retrouverez cette fic avec plaisir lorsque je la reprendrais.

Voilà, j'espère vous donner rapidement de mes nouvelles et aussi pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des **reviews**, je veux leur dire que je leur répondrais à tous, que je ne les oublie pas ^^

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette fic malgré mes moments de doute.

Merci de vous montrer un peu patient avec moi,

_Bloody dawn_ qui s'excuse pour le désagrément et qui fera de son mieux pour ne pas trop vous frustrer ;)

* * *

_Oh! Encore une petite chose avant que je ne vous quitte : j'ai relu les chapitres publiés et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un peu trop d'erreurs à mon goût. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas de bêta alors voilà lorsque je reprendrais la publication de cette fic, les trois premiers chapitres seront revus et corrigés. Voilà c'est tout et peut être à bientôt ^^_


End file.
